


More Tongue

by driftingstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingstar/pseuds/driftingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Judai and Yusei attempt to have their first time together. Slightly nsfw. Starshipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Tongue

Their noses bumped together awkwardly and they pulled back immediately, blushing furiously.

 

“Ah, sorry!”

 

“No, it was my fault.”

 

There was silence for a moment as they each peered shyly at the other through lowered lashes, light brown eyes meeting blue.

 

“Should we try that again?” one of them suggested.

 

“…Aa,” the other replied.

 

They leaned in again and were slightly more successful this time, their lips pressing together in a sweet, chaste kiss.

 

The shorter of the two broke away first, humming thoughtfully.

 

“I think it’s supposed to work better with hands,” he said.

 

“Hands?” echoed his partner.

 

“And more tongue.”

 

“Tongue.”  The reply was delivered in a deadpan but somehow managed to sound slightly apprehensive.

 

“Well, I’m not exactly an expert!  I haven’t exactly been going kissing girls.”

 

“…..”

 

“Ah, not that I’ve ever wanted to kiss any girls!” He hurriedly backtracked, before any hurt could rise up into those big, ridiculously blue eyes.  “You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted to kiss!”

 

He noticed his that the corners of his partner’s lips were beginning to curve down and the natural thing to do was to cover that frown with his mouth and devour it.

 

The other boy made a startled noise that soon became a quiet hum of approval.

 

Emboldened by the pleased reception, the shorter boy slid his fingers onto his partner’s firm back; slowly kneading at the tense muscles until he felt them gradually unknot.  

 

The black-haired boy sighed into the kiss and his shoulders gradually loosened.  Almost without him realizing it, he had brought his gloved hands around the other boy’s waist and had drawn him flush against him so that their chests were pressed close enough together that he could feel their hearts beat in unison.  But he found he couldn’t relax completely, a quiet, insidious voice began to whisper in the corner of his head, doubting. 

 

Meanwhile, the brunette’s smile became devious and one of his hands trailed down the other boy’s spine, going lower and lower. 

 

The black-haired boy yelped when he felt a sharp pinch on his rear and broke the kiss, giving the cheekily grinning boy a mildly affronted look. 

 

“Was that supposed to help?”

 

“I could hear you overthinking it.”

 

“… I might have been,” he admitted.

 

“Normally, I like that part about you.”  The brunette leaned in teasingly, brushing the tips of their noses together.  “But today, didn’t we promise to stop thinking and just… feel?”

 

The other boy sighed deeply and closed his eyes, angling their faces until their foreheads met. 

 

“I really don’t know what I’m doing.”

 

“Well, I haven’t got a clue either.”

 

A small smile, that had grown increasingly less rare in the other’s presence but was no less beautiful, tugged at the black-haired boy’s lips.  “I guess that’s something we’ll figure out.  Together.”

 

“Great!  We can start by getting naked!  Like I’ve said to Sho before, skin ship is the best way to strengthen bonds between men.”

 

“…”

 

“Ah...”

 

“…”

 

“Please don’t get mad, but… you are really cute when you are jealous.”

 

“Judai.  Stop talking.”

 

“Uh, right.”

 

“…”

 

“Um, so we’re clear, I never did naked things with Sho like we’re supposed to be doing now.  Well, I _did_ steal his towel and---mmphf!”

 

Finally, motivated by the fact that he really didn’t want his boyfriend thinking about other naked men, the black-haired boy finally took matters in his own hands, and lunged forward.  The two landed with a slight bounce on the mattress with the brunette on his back and the black-haired boy straddling his hips. Roughly, he struggled off his dark blue jacket, baring his tanned, muscled shoulders.  As an afterthought, keeping one hand flush against the other boy’s chest, he lifted the other and used his teeth to help tug off his glove.

 

“Stop talking,” he repeated to the slightly dazed boy who had been gawking up at him with wide eyes.   The brunette blinked, before nodding furiously, cheeks burning a violent red. 

 

Almost reverently, Judai reached up and entangled his fingers against Yusei’s now bare ones and pulled him down on top of him, burying his face in the other boy’s collar and inhaling his scent.  Then, with a twist, he flipped them around so that their positions were reversed, trapping the black-haired boy’s torso between his knees.   Operating mostly on instinct, Judai ran his tongue along the outer shell of Yusei’s ear and was rewarded when the boy’s breath hitched as he dug his fingers into Judai’s red jacket. 

 

“See?” Judai murmured before dragging his tongue lower, down Yusei’s sensitive neck to lap teasingly at his clavicle. “I told ya it works better with more tongue.”

 

 

 


End file.
